Kate Milens
by Katemod
Summary: Follow the most developed character of Slender: The Arrival from her childhood to the days of being a proxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapter to kick things off! **

**Check out my tumblr ask blog for Slender: The Arrival: Ask-kateandslenderman**

**Try to enjoy this xD**

* * *

Her name was Kate Milens, and her story began when she was looking at her reflection one day in the bathroom. She was ten years old yet already cursing at what she saw in the mirror. Such a tender age to be worrying about her appearance, but the kids at school simply would not allow her to forget how "disgusting" and "dorky" her freckles supposedly were to them.

The little girl was bright, made straight A's in all six years of elementary school and never missed being on the honor roll. The freckles were what mattered though. The goddamn freckles.  
"Mom!" She called. "Mom!"

Her mother, Beth, appeared in the doorway and leaned against it. "Sweetie, what is it this time?" She asked, concerned. What would her daughter order from her makeup case today? Lipstick? Mascara? Eyeliner?

"Mom, I need concealer. A lot of it." Kate stated, turning to her.

"And why's that?"

"Because my freckles are horrid. I don't want them anymore."

"You were fine with them yesterday."

Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sighing. "Kate, what makes you hate your freckles? Is someone bullying you again?"  
Kate shook her head. She had to lie, otherwise her mom would call the school and make a whole big fuss about everything and she knew it all too well. A few months ago, the same thing happened and she was being teased over her lips. It made her want lipstick and lipliner and gloss, all things that were suspicious.  
Her mother let it go though. "Fine. I suppose you can play around with the concealer, but just remember to wash it off before Christian comes over."

Oh yeah. Kate only then remembered that her friend was coming to play some games with her for the day. If she was lucky, he'd sleep over and they'd make pillow forts- only to then tell horror stories inside them with their flashlights. The duo loved it and they never seemed to tire of each other's company. A sweet sight indeed.

Fast forward a few hours to where the boy and Kate were outside on her playground. Like her mother told her to, little Kate washed off the makeup. Not like it even worked to make her pretty anyway, who was she kidding? Concealer never worked correctly.

"Hey Katie?" Christian broke the silence that awkwardly existed.

"Huh? Ugh.. Quit calling me Katie."

"Wanna go out into the park?" He asked, turning his head towards the back gate. Kate thought some, she knew her mother would not approve. Oakside Park was abandoned and she knew of the risks and dangers there were out in it. besides, it was getting dark.

"Christian. We can't. It's dangerous."

"It's a bunch of trees and bushes Kate! Whats gonna hurt you, huh? A thorn? A rabbit? .. Kate, a nature preserve is right behind your house and you've never even bothered to check it out before. Come on. We have flashlights and everything."

"And if we get lost?"

"We won't. Its a park and there's probably trails everywhere." He pointed out. Kate knew he wouldn't stop until he convinced her, yet in some freaky way his argument was swaying her better judgement.

"Fine." She said. "Lets go."

With that, the two took their lights and opened the back gate, staring into the dusky woods ahead. They proceeded with caution as they followed the trail down into the park.

* * *

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

She knew her mother would kill her. She was probably out looking for them already, why did Christian have to talk her into it? The further they went down the path of rusted generators, lights, and fenced off areas, the more Kate regretted going. Even though she was an oblivious little child, something didn't feel right.

However her friend was nowhere near as nervous. "I told you we'd be fine." He assured, not picking up her anxiety.

"I'm not fine. It's too quie-!" A few crows flew from a tree above, spooking Kate badly enough to make her scream. Christian covered his ears.

"Damn.. Calm down. Look up ahead, there's like.. A stream and some ghetto makeshift bridge. You said there was a mining company that worked around here, right?" He held onto her arm, going to cross the bridge and try his hardest to not fall through. He was way too cool to make an idiot out of himself. The two of them failed to notice a certain missing child's poster, otherwise they most likely would've turned back.

"Yeah, Kullman something. They shut down though, guess they were just too lazy to take their crap with them."

It was true. This company left their supplies all over the park. Some nature preserve Oakside turned out to be.

Kate and Christian forgot all about it once their flashlight ran across the burnt, rotten wood of a once lovely little home. The windows were boarded, there was no door. It was just.. Dark. Not a thing could be seen from the outside. Once again, the two had opposite opinions on what to do. For Kate, it was to be left alone. _No, no, no, no, _she thought. Something could hurt them. She didn't know what, but something could be in there that was dangerous. Even just the house was a hazard with its burnt, fragile frame. Christian had no thoughts with this. Excited to have finally found something interesting he ran right up to it, leaving a trembling Kate no choice but to follow.

"I'm so going in. Imagine what could be in there!"

"Yeah.. I am. Look, we need to go back. You're an idiot that's gonna get us killed. And if we don't leave now, I'm going without you."

"Then you're going back alone."

What an asshole he could be when Kate didn't want to go along with his ideas. She simply turned and headed the other way after yanking the flashlight from him. She knew her way back and after getting across the bridge again alone, she figured he wasn't coming. Oh well.

_I'm not going to let you get me hurt out here. Your idea, so you can do it on your own. And when you come back with a ton of cuts and splinters, you can tend to them by yourself too._

"Kate!"

The child whipped around. That was Christian, and he was sprinting towards her.

"Kate run! C'mon go!"

She was confused, nothing was chasing him. What was the matter?

"Kate quit standing there, there's a zombie behind me!"

"You're delusional."

The poor boy panted as he reached her, he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "A kid.. In the house. Crying. No lower jaw. No eyes. Twitching.." At this point, Kate was sure he was messing with her. Until she spotted a rather tall figure in the trees.

Needless to say, they didn't stop running until they were safely back at their playground. Kate made sure to lock the back gate nice and tight. Yeah, Beth yelled at them soon after, and Christian had to be sent home. But neither of them could sleep due to the nightmares that came that night. It was all fire. Screams. Snarling.

Death.


End file.
